That Flying Feeling
by Reconnaissant Pour Sombre
Summary: One-shot ficlet. Hermione is looking to tell Harry something but finds Ron instead. Misunderstandings ensue. A Hr/R or a Hr/H fic read to find out which :D R&R please! rated G for insane amounts of fluff. ^_^


Authors Notes are in Speech in bold Disclaimer: YES!! I OWN HARRY POTTER HAHAHHAHAHA! *Copyright police and mobs of disgruntled Harry Potter fans attack* ....okay! Not really! :D Summary: Hermione goes looking for Harry and finds Ron. Misunderstandings ensue. Author notes: WARNING: Covered in 100% fluff. Enough to make even a shipper gag :P I made poor Ron look like a love sick puppy and poor Hermione look like some kind of stalker lady.  
  
That Flying Feeling  
The common room was barren, well almost. Ronald Weasely sat in the corner studying, while the rest of his house roamed merrily elsewhere on the campus. This was far from usual practice at Hogwarts but lately Ron had been working hard to keep his grades up, which also, was very unusual.  
  
The red-head looked painfully out the window to see the rest of his classmates outside, enjoying the beautiful day. He sighed, stupid Hermione. She had been nagging him day in and day out about his need to improve his poor marks and finally, he had caved. He pretended that he was studying to shut her up, when in truth, he was doing it to make her happy. Even if it only evoked a "good job!" or even a simple smile, it seemed worth it to waste his entire Saturday afternoon. Just the fact that she cared enough to try and help him meant something. Especially when sometimes he doubted if anyone cared at all.  
  
It was near impossible to concentrate, and Hermione's notes didn't help. Detailed and organized, they were the very opposite to his own. Just like Hermione was. They were so completely different, so how did this happened? How had he...? The image of Hermione laughing entered the distraught boy's mind. He took back his previous comment, on second thought, how couldn't he? She was perfect.  
  
Smart. Beautiful. Brave. Hah, we really are different, he thought cynically. He was quite unsure how he had fallen into there little group. It seemed all to perfect, the mysterious Boy-Who-Lived and the smartest witch in Hogwarts. But where did he fit? What did he contribute? What was so special about him that he could give to Hermione and the amazing Harry couldn't? Nothing, that cynical voice assured him once again. He wasn't even competition.  
  
"Because I know you can do it. You have the potential, you just don't care" he remembered Hermione telling him this once when he questioned why she bothered to help him at all. She believed in him. She believed he could be something. And he wouldn't let her down, he would be something for her. He looked down at the books once again.  
  
"Harry?" He heard Hermione's hopeful voice.  
  
"He-ey Hermione.." Ron said, stuttering and turning pink at the ears, a new habit he had formed that happened whenever he was around her.  
  
Hermione frowned looking disappointed, "Oh...Hello there Ron, I was just looking for Harry. Do you know where I might find him?"  
  
"Well no bu..." He said quickly before he was cut off.  
  
"Well, thanks. I better continue looking," she replied, and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait! Um...maybe...you could...er- help me study...or we could play wizards chest or something.." he asked desperately in a voice that bordered on pleading.  
  
She turned back, "I would Ron, but I really must find Harry...wait...did you say...STUDY?"  
  
"Yeah!" he directed her eyes to the books lying scattered in front of him, he beamed with pride, "Been studying all afternoon...you know, gotta get my marks up.." he spit the last word out quickly, anxious to see her reaction.  
  
"Ron! That's wonderful, I'm really proud of you! You've finally decided to take your grades seriously!" She bit her lip, "Well..I guess I can stay for a little while and help you, for academics sake."  
  
Ron smiled as Hermione took a seat beside him.  
  
~2 hours later~  
  
Pmph! Hehe! I actually closed a book three times to figure out how to write this sound ;) The sound of Hermione's book gently closing brought Ron back from his trance-like state. He quickly diverted his eyes so she wouldn't realize he had been staring at her.  
  
"Well it's gotten rather late..." Hermione said, politely excusing herself to go find Harry. She stood up from the table.  
  
"Hermione.." She paused, impatiently waiting for him to finish. "Well..I just....you know...I..." What's going on, Ron thought to himself, why can't I breath?!. Hermione waited with a questioning look in her eye. Ron quickly directed his stare to the table. "Just...thanks for all your help. And...if you, you know, ever need anything... I'm always here for you too..", he managed to finally get out the sentence, along with a relieved exhale of breath but he remained a quite a bit redder than usual.  
  
She paused and ran the decision quickly over in her mind. Should she tell him? She'd been harboring it so long..and she hadn't gotten any other opinions. Maybe she was making the wrong choice after all. And besides, what could it hurt?  
  
"Can I ask you something then?" She questioned cautiously, slowing sitting back down.  
  
"Of course!!" Ron responded, ecstatic at the thought that Hermione needed his advice.  
  
"Okay...well...I have this friend...and well, she's known this boy for a really long time..." Hermione knew no one was stupid enough to believe the "I have this friend" ploy. But still, she couldn't bring herself to say it. Her and Harry, it seemed wrong, foreign..almost sinful.  
  
Ron's stomach was in knots, he found it hard to breathe. This feeling had come over him that was terrible and great at the same time. It was full of hope and relief and happiness. It was like he was flying. He knew just what Hermione was going to say.  
  
"And the two are really great friends. They have been for a long while. They've gone threw everything together. But lately...my friend wants to be more then just friends with this guy. Whenever he comes into the room she can barely talk or even breathe. They can talk for hours not know it because they get so lost in each other's company. He gives her this feeling. Like....like she's flying. And well...my friend. she's not sure if this guy feels the same way, and she couldn't stand to lose there friendship... but she can't stand feeling like this either... I guess you've figured out whom I'm talking about by now...so...what should I do?"  
  
Ron could barely contain himself. It must have been some kind of dream. Hermione had just read back every thought Ron had about her, every feeling. With deep, staggering breaths, Ron gathered strength. You were put into Gryffindor for a reason, don't be a wuss now, he told himself.  
  
"You should...do this," came his timid response and he leaned over and kissed her. His heart pounded fast enough to break his chest. And the feeling, that flying feeling, came so strong it was like his whole body was screaming. But just one thought ran threw Hermione's head; a sudden, shocking realization.  
  
Ron?  
  
But it felt right, it felt...great. But no, it couldn't be, could it? She had been in love with Harry all this time and she had been so blinded by it that she hadn't even realized that Ron had cared for her. They always fought, how could this... but it felt right. It felt so right.  
  
Ron withdrew, looking a bit stunned as well. "Wow," he said, still breathing heavily and redder then a tomato.  
  
"Yeah," she responded, equally taken back. Then, in one fluid movement, he leaned over and kissed her again but this time, he stopped for a second and whispered, "Hermione, I think..I love you," With that, she left all sense behind and kissed backed. Ron grew a bit bolder and gently ran his fingers threw her hair. She flew. When the kiss ended she spoke shakily, shocked at what she had just realized and in disbelief at the very words she spoke, "I think...I think....I love you too."  
  
Wow. That was fluffy like a 3 musketeers bar ;) whee...anyway I hope you liked it...or didn't hate it so much that you felt the need to find out where I live and pillage my hometown...or harm an innocent buffalo. I tried to leave it a bit open at the end in case I decide to do a sequel (which is very, very doubtful) but I threw in that second I love you to qualify it as an open/close ficlet. My first Harry Potter fic but hopefully not my last. I've been planning on a major chaptered Hr/H/R one but...its never going to happen :D Read and review because I love you! P.S. Did any one notice I can't paragraph?...O.o P.P.S. And how, may you ask, did no one from student stop by the common room for two hours.......creative license! That's how!! :D  
  
"Have you hugged an author today? Right a review, and make ones day!" 


End file.
